


It's a wonderful obssesion

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BBC's Sherlock - Freeform, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fan Bucky, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Obsession, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Bucky discovered BBC's Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a wonderful obssesion

**Author's Note:**

> For the International Fanworks Day 2016

“Buck?” Steve asked, squinting into the dark room. He cast a glance at the clock, seeing the red digital number stare back at him. 2:26 am.

He’d gone to bed at eleven, and Bucky had said he’d come join him soon. But, as became evident when Steve looked next to him in the bed, Bucky wasn’t there.

Sighing, Steve climbed out of the bed, going to check where Bucky was. It happened that he woke up during the night and had a flashback, mostly then retreating to the bathroom. But when Steve opened the door to their bedroom he heard soft sounds coming from the livingroom.

Sleepily he padded over to the room, but stopped in the doorway.

Bucky was sprawled out on the couch, watching the tv play something. Steve thought it looked similar to something Bucky had been watching before Steve went off to bed.

He shook his head with a small smile and padded over to his boyfriend. “Are you still watching it?” he asked and sat down on the couch.

“Sherlock is awesome, Steve,” he said without taking his eyes off the screen. “Like, do you realise how awesome this show is?”

Steve reached out to touch him, patting Bucky’s tigh. “Yeah, you’ve said so. But you need to sleep.”

“Told you I’ll come soon. I just wanna finish this season first.”

“Buck,” Steve said, sliding his hand up Bucky’s leg to take his hand, “that was over three hours ago. I miss you, bed’s too empty.”

“Just this episode, Stevie,” Bucky whined, keeping his eyes glued to the tv.

Steve sighed, trying to not smile like a fool over how passionate Bucky could be. Leave it to him to marathon a tv-show in the middle of the night because he liked it so much.

“Fine,” Steve said and poked Bucky in the side, “but move over, I wanna cuddle.”

“I swear, you’re the bear,” Bucky said, but shifted so Steve could lie down next to him nonetheless.

“Nah, you’re still my Bucky Bear. Who else am I supposed to cuddle with?”

“No one, punk,” Bucky grumbled, but sank into Steve’s embrace when he put his arms around Bucky’s waist.

Steve fell asleep shortly after, lulled to sleep by Bucky’s slow breathing and the soft sounds from the tv.

~~~~~

The shitstorm that entailed the next day when Tony found out about Bucky’s obsession with Sherlock and informed that there was, in fact, only 10 episodes of it, Steve could have lived without. If he had to stop Bucky from threatening the writers one more time, he didn’t know what he’d do.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com)


End file.
